


4,226 miles

by sharkhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Hongjoong lives in Korea, Kisses, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Seonghwa lives in Australia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkhwa/pseuds/sharkhwa
Summary: Seonghwa was convinced that if sunshine was a person—their name would be Kim Hongjoong.OrSeonghwa and Hongjoong have been in a long-distance relationship for the past 7 months and are finally going to meet each other in person for the first time.





	4,226 miles

**Author's Note:**

> Long-distance relationship Seongjoong has been on my mind for some time now so I thought "Why not?" and decided to give it a try! It's gonna be a short fluffy little thing because that's what my two favourite dorks deserve. Soft boyfriends Seongjoong rise!

Seonghwa was convinced that if sunshine was a person—their name would be Kim Hongjoong. 

There was no one else who brought as much light and warmth into Seonghwa's life as him. He never failed to surprise Seonghwa with his incredible ability to brighten even the gloomiest of days with a single smile. And even though Seonghwa hasn't had the chance to see it in person yet, seeing the beaming smile spread across Hongjoong's face on the computer screen was enough to make happiness glow inside of him.

Seonghwa had his elbow on the desk, his chin propped in the palm of his right hand. His head tilted slightly to the side, as he amusedly watched his boyfriend run around his own room on the monitor before his eyes. 

"Hey, hey, slow down a little, Lightning McQueen. We don't want you to break something one day before I arrive, do we?" Seonghwa laughed just as Hongjoong stopped in front of his big, white shelf and began excitedly gesturing at his impressive CD collection, organised neatly by the color of their backs.

"I can't help it!" Hongjoong called out, disappearing from the frame for a moment, "I'm just super excited, you know?"  
His voice came out a little muffled in Seonghwa's headphones. 

"I cleaned _everything_! You could literally eat off the floor if you wanted to." 

And even though Seonghwa knew the other was just joking, he felt a shiver run up his spine, "Please, don't make me." 

Hongjoong's face immediately popped back on the screen, his eyes squinting at the camera, "I said you _could_, not that you _would,_" he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Seonghwa couldn't stop the chuckle from leaving his lips. He felt his chest squeeze with an overwhelming feeling of fondness. Hongjoong pretending to be angry with him was the cutest. 

"Okay, okay." 

Seonghwa's eyes followed Hongjoong as he scurried around his room for a little while longer, arranging things that he thought were still out of place. He absentmindedly picked at the edges of one of the old dragon stickers on his laptop, his gaze not leaving Hongjoong's form on the computer screen.

After a few minutes had passed, the redhead stopped in the middle of the carpeted floor and scanned his surroundings with hands on his hips. When he decided that everything was just as it should be, he nodded to himself once and turned on his heel, walking back to the spinning chair in front of his desk. 

He dramatically dropped down on his seat, closed his eyes and pressed the back of his hand to his forehead—just like the women in old movies when they were about to faint.

"I'm _exhausted_," he said, opening one eye and peering at the computer so he could make out Seonghwa's reaction.

Seonghwa's smile grew wider at the sight in front of him. "Huh? I'm pretty sure you said you were super excited just a moment ago," he raised an eyebrow, teasing. 

"To be completely honest? I'm both," Hongjoong let out a sigh and sat up a little straighter. He raised both of his arms in the air and stretched, some of his bones cracking loudly. 

"I'm so mad at myself for not cleaning this place up sooner. I've been running around with a mop and vacuum cleaner since I woke up this morning," Hongjoong whined.

"Oh, I got rid of my fuzzy friend too, by the way," he added as an afterthought.

_The sandwich._

Just thinking about that damn thing almost made Seonghwa break out in a cold sweat. For the whole past week Hongjoong had been complaining about a weird smell hanging in the air of his bedroom, just to find out it was an old sandwich stuffed in one of the corners of his room.

After seeing the monstrosity in a photo taken by Hongjoong, Seonghwa was pretty sure that if his boyfriend hadn't thrown it away himself, the sandwich would have probably walked out of his bedroom on its own the very next day.

"The things I do for you," Hongjoong tsked, but smiled soon after. 

Seonghwa squeezed his eyes shut and tried to wish away the awful images that flashed before his eyes as a result of Hongjoong's commet. He wanted to focus on nicer things instead. 

Things like the fact that Hongjoong's room was currently looking like one from a magazine. The floor shining and not covered by clothes or stained with paint. His music equipment carefully put away to the side, all of the cables untangled and different types of microphones lined in order from the smallest to the biggest.

"You cleaning up your room specially for my arrival must be the most romantic thing you've ever done for me," Seonghwa said softly and felt his cheeks slowly get warmer against his own will.

"Romantic?" Hongjoong laughed and shook his head in disbelief, "You find that romantic? Oh, _god._ You're so weird." 

Seonghwa knew it sounded silly but he truly appreciated what Hongjoong did, as insignificant as it might seem to other people. He knew how much his boyfriend hated cleaning and he was already more than used to seeing Hongjoong's room looking like a battlefield… so when the other called him on Skype to proudly show off the effect of his hard work, Seonghwa's heart flipped.

"Shut up, shortie," the blond countered, without any real bite to it.

After their little banter, there was a moment of comfortable silence when both of the boys stared at each other through the screen and smiled. It felt nice. Seonghwa felt as if Hongjoong was sitting right in front of him and not in a room 4,226 miles away. 

"Are you done with the packing?" 

Seonghwa glanced behind his shoulder to the open suitcase sitting on his floor. All of his clothes folded neatly and beauty products carefully placed in a violet sponge bag. His gaze briefly stopped on a little red box with a bow made out of ribbon on top of it, poking out from under one of his shirts. He smiled and turned back to camera. 

"Yeah, everything's ready." 

Hongjoong whistled at that, "You're always so thorough with everything you do." 

"Yup, that's me," Seonghwa scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. 

"I love that about you." 

And there it was. The sunny smile that lit up Hongjoong's face and warmed Seonghwa's heart every time. 

"And I love you," Seonghwa heard himself say, before he even realised he opened his mouth. 

Silence fell over the couple for the second time that evening, the two of them exchanging loving glances and soft smiles. After a few minutes had passed, Hongjoong was the first one to break the spell and release them from the trance. 

"I'm nervous about tomorrow." 

Seonghwa pushed his chair a little closer to the desk and smiled reassuringly, "Me too. But I'm more thrilled than anything else." 

Hongjoong went quiet for a moment. He lowered his head and focused on twisting his fingers in different directions instead of speaking. He opened his mouth as if wanting to say something but closed it soon after, seeming too shy or not confident enough to bring up the thing that bothered him.

"What's wrong, baby?"

Hongjoong's gaze snapped back up to the computer screen after hearing the pet name spoken in a soft tone and took a shaky breath.

"What— What if we meet in person and… And you suddenly realise I'm not what you expected me to be—" his eyes watered, tears threatening to spill any second.

Seonghwa's heart squeezed painfully in his chest. The feeling of helplessness filling him to the brim. He wanted to hug the boy on the other side of the screen and never let him go. 

"Hongjoong, baby, let me ask you this," Seonghwa began, voice warm and gentle, "What if _I_ turned out to be not what you expected?"

Hongjoong's shiny eyes widened at that, his eyebrows knitting together the next second. He looked offended to have even been asked a question like that. 

"You're _you,_" Hongjoong's hands squeezed into fists on his lap, "I don't expect you to be anything—" 

"Exactly." 

Hongjoong blinked at Seonghwa's words and stared. He let out a breath and slowly unclenched his fists, his whole body visibly relaxing. 

"I hate it when you're right," the redhead huffed but a smile managed to sneak its way onto his face shortly after.

"I personally love it," Seonghwa stuck out his pink tongue and laughed. 

"You have nothing to worry about," the blond continued, "Just, _please_, remember to pick me up from the airport," he teased, getting ready for his fiery boyfriend's reaction.

The emotional atmosphere was quickly replaced by their usual playful and friendly exchange of teasing remarks.

"_You—_" Hongjoong waved his fist in the air threateningly, "Oh, someone's just asking to be blocked!" 

The rest of their Skype conversation was filled with laughter, flirty comments and even more teasing. It was pitch-black outside before Seonghwa even realised, time was flowing differently when he was talking to Hongjoong. Too fast, if you asked Seonghwa. 

When it got too late to stay up any longer, they exchanged their goodbyes, not really wanting to part, but knowing they must. Every second spent together was precious to them, and they always wanted to treasure it for as long as possible... but this particular goodbye was more of a promise than anything else. Promise to see each other soon.

Even though the plan was to get enough sleep to feel well rested before his journey to Korea the next morning, Seonghwa found himself laying awake in his bed and not being able to fall asleep. 

His heart thrummed in his chest, and happiness swelled within him. He couldn't believe that finally, after seven months of seeing Hongjoong only on the computer screen and hearing his voice through the speaker of his phone, he was actually going to meet him in less than 24 hours. 

He was going to meet the love of his life in person. 

"I can't wait to see you, Kim Hongjoong."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♡
> 
> If you want to talk Ateez to me, or just simply become friends, you can find me on Twitter! My Atiny stan account is @sharkhwa!


End file.
